wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Around Australia/Transcript
This is the transcript for Wiggle Around Australia. Transcript (The video starts where The Wiggles are on the Big Red Car as they introduce themselves) Emma: Hi! (with others) We're The Wiggles! (herself) I'm Emma. Simon: I'm Simon. Lachy: I'm Lachy. Anthony: I'm Anthony. And we're about to take a trip in the Big Red Car all around Australia, singing.... Emma: Dancing. Simon: Playing Simon Says. Lachy: And falling asleep. (Lachy snores) Emma: Oh, no, Lachy's fallen asleep! Come on, we need to Wake Up, Lachy. Let's all say, "Wake Up, Lachy!" after I count to three. Ready? 1, 2, 3, (with Simon & Anthony) Wake Up, Lachy! Lachy: (Lachy blubbers while he wakes up) Thanks for waking me up! Hey, guys, don't forget to put your seatbelts on. Anthony: Good idea. Safety first. (They were all clicking their seatbelts) Lachy: And let's Wiggle! (Big Red car starts driving away for going to the show but then a camera opening transition it shows The Wiggles Logo while it plays Follow The Leader instrumental track in the background during the opening sequence it shows The Cartoon Wiggles are driving the Big Red Car for going to a Wiggles concert while it shows a picture of The Wiggles & their friends on a state in our country during their names but then The Cartoon Wiggles are driving through the entrance door then the title card comes up and finally a camera opening transition to the Song:Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car a scene where The Wiggles are waving hello to the audience while Officer Beaples are holding light up sticks to park the car while we're fimling at Qudo Banks Arena, Sydney on December 22, 2016 to perform DANCE DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW!) Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Emma: (singing) Simon's in the back seat Singing Simon: (singing) Opera, Laaaaaaaaaaaa! Emma: (singing) Simon's in the back seat (with Anthony, Lachy & Simon singing) Of the Big Red Car Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Simon: Oh, no! (singing) Lachy's fast asleep Emma: Lachy! Simon: (singing) Although the road is rocky We better wake him up so let's all call out (with Emma & Anthony) Wake Up Lachy! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Emma: Anthony! Lachy: (singing) Anthony is eating He's eating so much food He's eating apples and oranges (with Emma, Simon & Anthony singing) And fruit salad too! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Anthony: Emma! (with Simon & Lachy singing) Emma is doing the driving Singing Emma: (singing) "Scooby doo ah" The Male Wiggles: (singing) Emma is doing the driving (with Emma singing) Of the Big Red Car! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Captain Feathersword: (He is driving in the little red car) Whoa-ho-ho! G'day! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Anthony: Everybody, clap your hands! Wiggles & Captain Feathersword: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Emma: Hey! Captain Feathersword: Whoo-hoo-hoo! (Audience ste clapping for the show is already starting then a Song: Dance, Dance! a scene where The Wiggles can do lots of different dances) Anthony: Alright, everyone, clap your hands now! Here comes Emma! Wiggles: (singing) Dance, dance Emma: Hey! Wiggles: (singing) Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo Anthony: Simon! Lachy: (singing) Doo-doo-doo-doo (with Emma, Anthony & Simon singing) Doobey-doo-wah Wah-wah-wah Anthony: Lachy! Wiggles: (singing) Dance, dance Simon: Here comes Anthony! Wiggles: (singing) Dah, dah, dah, dah, bah, dah, dah Bah dah dah dah dah Bah-da-da-da-da Doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo-doo Dance, dance Anthony: Big clap, everyone! You know, there's all types of dance that we love to dance. And we invite mums and dads, grandparents, aunties, uncles, of course, all the children, to join us in a lovely ballet. (Song:Dance Dance Medley a scene where they could do some different dancees like ballet, highland fling, Irish & hip-hop) Simon: (singing) Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green, When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen. Dance the ballet. With a pilé. (Instrumental break to Simon & two ballet dancers are dancing to the ballet) Simon: (singing) Dance the ballet. Dance the ballet. And a big clap for ballet. Beautiful country dancing. It's now time for the famous Feathersword Dance with Lachy, Dougie, Michael, Anthony on the bagpipes for the amazing pipes and drums. (A scene where Anthony plays the bagpipes while Lachy, Michael & Dougie are dancing to Orange & Blue highland dancing around with featherswords) Simon: That's it, clap your hands, everyone. (They were continued highland dancing around these featherswords) Simon: Let's give a big clap for Lachy, Dougie, Michael and the incredible pipes and drums. It's time now to leave the hills of Scotland and head to the lush green pastures of Ireland. That's it's time for some Irish dancing with Emma, Leanne and Morgan. (A scene where Emma, Morgan & Leanne are dancing to I'll Tell Me Ma dancing in the Irish way) Simon: Let's clap our hands again, everyone. That's the way. (They were continued Irish dancing around with these 2 dancers & Emma) Lachy & Simon: (singing) I'll tell me ma when I get home The boys won't leave the girls alone Pulled me hair, stole me comb But that's all right till I go home She is handsome, she is pretty She is the belle of Dublin City She is a-courting one, two, three Pray, can you tell me who is she? She is handsome, she is pretty She is the belle of Dublin City She is a-courting one, two, three Pray, can you tell me who is she? Simon: Our wonderful Irish dancers, everybody. And now time for a little bit of contemporary, out of Irish and Scottish into some hip-hop dancing! (A scene where two people named Dominic & Lucy dressed as policeman and do the hip-hop to Glasgow City Police Pipers & then Captain Feathersword joined the dance too while the other dancers could dance the hip-hop as well) Simon: And, of course, this is the famous hip-hop dancer Dom Paul Guigliamo, with his incredible sidekick, Lucy Lu. And here comes Captain Feathersword! Captain Feathersword: Whoo-hoo! Oh, yeah! How's that one? Simon: The Wiggly Hip-hop Dancers. Captain Feathersword: Here we go! He is gonna spin on the floor then gets up) Yeah! Emma: Wow! Huh! Captain Feathersword: Whoo! Simon: Take it away, Captain! Captain Feathersword: Here we go! He is gonna spin on the floor while doing his funky moves then gets up) Hey! Wow! Simon: Ah, give one more big clap for dancing and our incredible Hip-hop Dancers. (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:2017 Category:Unfinished Transcripts